


Let me

by CornHuskDruid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Being Walked In On, Cunnilingus, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornHuskDruid/pseuds/CornHuskDruid
Summary: Felix is distracted. All day. Because he's horny. And Sylvain decided to sit next to him in class. And apparently, Sylvain decides to walk in on him too. And then decides to help him out.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Both AFAB and AMAB language used for Felix
> 
> I started this a few weeks ago but I guess this is... technically a late submission for wank week, lol?

Felix was distracted.

He, much to his frustration, was having trouble focusing on the professor's lecture due to the throb of his dick in his pants.

Had anything caused this sudden, very inconvenient distraction? No. Well, nothing other than teenage hormones, or puberty, or whatever. And it wasn't like this was the first time it had happened, goddess no. It happened before, sometimes he was horny for almost an entire week, and he did perfectly fine.

And so in the end this was just like all the other times before, something he could dismiss with a quick dip to his room before starting training. So he didn't know why it was distracting him so damn much this time around.

Felix almost jolted out of his seat surprise when Sylvain nudged his elbow against Felix's. That was another problem; Sylvain was hovering so close to him the entire time. Felix didn't want to think about the fact that he was probably going to run to his room and jerk off to Sylvain, who did not return Felix's feelings, while he was sitting next to Sylvain. It made him feel like a creep.

Sylvain cocked an eyebrow at him, clearly having sensed Felix's distraction, and mouthed,  _ You ok? _

Felix huffed, mouthing back,  _ I'm fine _ .

Sylvain gave him a look and glanced Felix up and down as if to check in on his physical state. Felix swallowed.

Finally, Sylvain seemed to be satisfied and turned back to listen to the lecture. It seemed that he had convinced him and now Felix could relax. That was, right up till Sylvain slipped Felix a note.

_ You sure? _ It read,  _ You seem distracted _ .

Felix grumbled but he grabbed his quill and scribbled quickly before passing it back.  _ I'm fine. Now pay attention to the lecture. _

There was another moment of Sylvain scratching something down before he passed it to Felix again.  _ Really? 'Cause you usually would've smacked me for passing this note if you were really paying attention. _

Felix gaped at the note for a moment before turning to glare at Sylvain. The red-headed man had his eyebrow quirked again and one of his many smirks.  _ Gotcha _ , it said, and Felix cursed himself.

All in all, despite Felix's continued, well, horniness, and his fresh annoyance at Sylvain, the rest of the class passed without too much fanfare. The professor handed out some weekly assignments and dismissed everyone. Before anyone could stop him, Felix grabbed his books and hurried out the door, back to his room.

Without hesitation, Felix threw his books on his desk and started stripping down. The truth was, even though he tried to convince himself masturbation was an annoyance and took up too much precious time, he always enjoyed it. He could feel the anticipation shooting straight to his crotch as he plopped on the bed and leaned over to grab the oil and dildo out of his bedside table. Yes, ultimately, it really did eat up his time when it came to his training, but it was also... a great way to get rid of stress. Not better than training, per se, he would never say that, but getting off was... still pretty damn good.

Felix sighed contentedly as he leaned back and adjusted himself on his bed. Admittedly, he was completely self-taught when it came to touching himself, so he knew that his own methods left something to be desired. But there weren't any parties he was interested in inviting to touch him in the first place, or, at least, no red-headed parties that he would dare invite.

Felix spread his legs and sighed a little as he slipped his finger into the building wetness between his legs. He liked to go a little slow at first, or at least he tried to. Taking some time rubbing his clit and fingering himself wasn't always as pleasing as riding the wooden dildo, but it made the process of getting it in easier.

Felix sighed softly as he moved his fingers up to gently circle around his dick. He had never been loud in the first place, but it was something he was even more conscious of in the dorms. He was sure that everyone was off somewhere else; Dimitri was likely following up after class with the professor, Sylvain flirting with some girl in the dining hall, and Claude off doing, well, whatever he did. But nonetheless, Felix liked to be cautious.

He breathed out gently as he slipped one of his fingers into his slit and continued to rub circles on his clit with the other hand. He... was perhaps more pent up than he had realized.

It wasn't long before he had a second finger in and sighed with each rock of his hips. He curled them up, trying to find the right spot and- ah.  _ Yeah _ . Yeah, that was it.

Felix sighed and moved his fingers faster, eliciting that obscene squelching noise as they moved through the wetness of his hole. Just a little more, he thought as he rocked his hips faster, and he'd be ready for the toy at his side. A toy that maybe made him think of a certain redhead every time he rocked against it. Felix moaned softly and crooked his fingers again before reaching over for the-

"Felix?" A knock came on his door, almost not loud enough to register in his slowly hazing mind. Was that-? "Hey, Fe, you in there?" The doorknob twisted and the door swung open, letting someone inside. Felix cried out in panic and scrambled to pull his sheet over himself, cheeks blazing, almost positive he hadn't been fast enough.

"Sylvain!" Felix shouted, his voice cracking with the weight of his complete and utter mortification.

Sylvain, for the worst moment of Felix's life, just stopped and stared at Felix with his mouth agape. His eyes flicked up and down Felix's furiously growing blush and haphazardly covered body. The door drifted closed with a quiet click.

"Oh," Sylvain finally said, eyes still locked on Felix, "Did I-?"

"Get out!" Felix shouted, the complete, horrific embarrassment starting to mount.

"Right!" Sylvain scurried for the door, only now having the decency to blush bright red, "Fuck, Sorry!”

Felix buried his head in his hands. He willed himself and all the incriminating evidence around him to melt into the floor and disappear forever.

"...Felix?" Felix's head shot up. Sylvain was at the door with one hand outstretched for the handle, but still staring at Felix.

Felix clutched the sheet tighter, "Sylvain, I said get out!”

"But, Fe," Felix could never mistake that budding gleam in Sylvain's eye. The red head's hand dropped away from the door handle, "Is this why you were distracted during class?"

Felix stared at Sylvain in disbelief. Was he-? Did he really-? "Sylvain," he hissed in warning.

It was too late anyway, the gleam in Sylvain's eye growing as he walked toward Felix, "You could've told me, y'know." He knelt in front of Felix and Felix could've sworn all of the air left his lungs. "I know how bothersome this must be.” Felix died on the spot. He had to be dead, right? Because there was no way that the real, living, breathing Sylvain was putting a hand on Felix's knee and saying, "You know. It's a lot easier when you have someone to help."

Felix struggled to form words as Sylvain's hand slipped beneath the sheet and gently up his leg. "I can help," Sylvain stopped his hand right above Felix's knee, "I can take care of everything."

Felix's heart was thundering like mad inside his chest. All he could manage was a strained, "Why?"

"Because you're supposed to help your friends, Fe," Sylvain smiled a warm, easy smile that melted Felix's insides to butter. He gently squeezed Felix’s knee, shooting sparks straight to Felix's crotch, "Can I help?"

Felix couldn't look at him. His face was bright red, which he was sure Sylvain could very well see. But Sylvain's words, his gaze, his touch, it all made that ache he was trying to get rid of even deeper. And Felix had wanted— had dreamed— of those hands, of that mouth, on him for so long. He swallowed and gave a short nod.

Sylvain's face immediately burst into a bright grin. Suddenly, hands were maneuvering Felix back against the bed, pulling off the sheet, and spreading his legs. Felix gasped in surprise, only to be met with Sylvain's twinkling eyes and a,  _ You won't regret it, Fe _ , before Sylvain was diving face-first into Felix's crotch.

Felix cried out with an  _ Oh! _ as a broad wet tongue ran up, across his slit, across his lips, to his dick. Felix tried to jerk his hips away in surprise and to shout,  _ What the hell are you doing? _ , but then there was a warm mouth back around him and Sylvain  _ sucked _ .

Felix cried out, louder than he knew he could, and scrambled to hold onto the sheets. Sylvain was passionately sucking and licking around his cock. It made Felix’s legs shake from the unexpected surge of pleasure. In response, Sylvain hooked his hands around Felix's hips and tugged him closer.

The warm tongue moved to delicately run along his lips, between them, now avoiding his cunt and his dick. Felix squirmed in frustration, trying to change the angle so he could bring his clit against Sylvain's tongue, but Sylvain held fast to his hips. He hummed against him, sending more shivers up Felix's spine, "Oh, Fe. You're already so spoiled."

"Sylvain," Felix breathed out in frustration for the thousandth time.

"Yes, kitten?" Sylvain hummed, and suddenly his tongue was licking broad strokes against Felix's cunt again, pressing shallowly inside each time, and Felix  _ moaned _ .

Sylvain didn't give him another opportunity to interrupt. He went back to sucking and playing with Felix's dick. One of his hands let go of Felix's thigh and came around so Sylvain could gently tease his fingers against Felix's cunt. When Felix groaned and tried to press down on the fingers, Sylvain suddenly switched his hand and mouth again. His thumb started jerking off Felix‘s clit, and he pressed his tongue straight into Felix's cunt and started dedicatedly fucking him with it.

Felix cried out, even louder than before. His legs kicked out as if trying to move away from the mounting, blinding, pleasure, but Sylvain only seemed to continue with impossibly renewed vigor. Felix whimpered and sobbed and moaned Sylvain's name, or at least he thought he did, having no way to remember the gibberish he spouted as Sylvain continued to fuck him with his tongue. It only took another moment before Felix’s back arched, his eyes rolled back, and he came with a choked gasp.

Even as he came down, he still felt dizzy. Sylvain was still gently sucking on his dick, shooting white spikes of  _ too much, too much, too much _ , through Felix's nerves.

"Sylvain," he whimpered weakly, his legs trembling with oversensitivity. His limbs felt too heavy for him to try to pull away.

Sylvain only hummed in response, sending vibrations through Felix's overstimulated dick that made him cry out again. As his body jerked and tightened, he could feel himself clench, suddenly aware of the emptiness where Sylvain's tongue had just been.

As if in response, Sylvain suddenly pulled away and Felix whined, both from the loss and from relief. "Oh, Fe," Sylvain purred, scattering kisses against Felix's inner thigh, "You did so good. You're so wet. So good." A finger came to gently glide along his cunt and Felix made a soft noise. He felt tired from his earlier orgasm, but that deep ache of wanting something inside him still wasn't gone.

Sylvain hummed again. and the finger slowly started to press inside. Felix groaned. He could feel how loose he already was from his arousal, how easily Sylvain's finger slipped inside. Sylvain was fixated on it. Felix could see his eyes darken as another finger started slipping inside.

It fit inside of him with the slightest of stretches. Felix groaned, instinctively clenching around them, and he could hear Sylvain moan as well. Felix was panting and he felt like he was supposed to say something, but then Sylvain's mouth was on his dick again and he choked out another gasp.

It was easier before, but the pressure on his clit was still so much, especially when it was accompanied by Sylvain's fingers moving inside him. Felix's legs drew together instinctively, but it only served to hold Sylvain's head tightly in place. The other man moaned again and this time Felix could feel the vibrations from it start spiking into a hot surge of pleasure.

Sylvain's tongue was heavy on Felix's clit as Sylvain started working a third finger inside him. Felix let him, rocking back to meet it. Two fingers had been good, so good, but they hadn't been enough. Three fingers were so much better, and the glorious stretch made him finally feel filled and satisfied. Felix rocked into it, against Sylvain's mouth, trying to take as much as he could.

He could feel Sylvain's smile against him. His fingers sped up, starting to fuck fast and hard into Felix. "Oh, fuck!" Felix cried out, his legs falling open for Sylvain. He could feel the pleasure starting to build again. This time it was almost like some sort of dam broke. Felix couldn't help but moan, louder and louder, as it built up, groaning Sylvain's name as the man sucked and fucked him to completion.

"Syl- _ vain! _ " it came out broken by the pure pleasure coursing through Felix's body as he clenched down hard on Sylvain's fingers. The fingers stuttered to a stop inside him, but they curled, massaging right into that spot inside. Combined with the continued attention to his clit, Felix couldn't help but squirm and moan out a chorus of,  _ oh fuck, oh fuck _ , as Sylvain drew out his orgasm.

When the rolling waves finally seemed to fade away from his muscles, Sylvain pulled back and let Felix collapse on the bed. Felix was a sweaty, panting mess. His legs were still sprawled open, and he could already feel the gentle drip of cum from his cunt, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He didn’t want to do anything but live in his lazy, fucked out relaxation.

Slowly, he started registering something moving on his bed. Felix looked up at Sylvain, who was now kneeling between Felix’s legs, steadily jerking himself off. His eyes, still dark with arousal, were fixed on Felix. Felix flushed and glanced down. It was hard not to be transfixed by the way Sylvain fucked his hips into his hand, the way he twisted at the end of each stroke.

_ Is this because of me? _ The thought briefly touched on Felix’s mind and he couldn’t help but blush even more. He looked up, catching Sylvain’s eyes, the man’s face contorted in pleasure.

“Syl-“ Felix started but then Sylvain’s eyes were screwed shut with a loud groan, and he was coming. He twisted so his cum landed on the bed instead of Felix. Felix just stared, taking in the way Sylvain’s head was thrown back, the way his hips still moved with small, grinding movements, the way his mouth fell open with heavy pants.

When his orgasm was over, Sylvain groaned and flopped straight down on the bed, next to Felix. Neither of them spoke, the room only filled with Sylvain’s heavy panting and the thumping of Felix’s heart.

He wasn’t quite sure why, but Felix couldn’t bring himself to look at Sylvain. Maybe it was the disbelief that something he had wanted for so long had finally become real. Or maybe it was the feeling that despite this, it wasn’t real, it was just an excuse for Sylvain to get off and Felix had been a willing party. Maybe it was that Felix was terrified to read what Sylvain’s eyes told him, terrified to know if they were even turned toward him at all.

“Felix,” the voice was soft, accompanied by fingers gently brushing back sweaty strands from Felix’s forehead. And who was Felix to deny such a simple request?

With anxiety still thrumming through his veins, Felix gently turned to look at Sylvain. Sylvain’s eyes were bright, as was his smile, as he looked at Felix. The way he looked at him, pure sunshine, and continued to gently stroke Felix’s face, had Felix’s heartbeat catching in his throat.

“Did that help?” Sylvain smiled and Felix couldn’t help but notice the laughter in his eyes, the gentle sincerity in his words. Felix swallowed and nodded.

Sylvain hummed and shifted to gently tuck Felix’s hair behind his ear. His skin was so warm, the callouses from his lance so oddly soft against Felix’s temple.

“I’ll always be here, Fe,” Sylvain hummed, carding more of Felix’s hair back, tracing it along the nape of his neck. “Whenever you need help, I’ll always be here.”

Felix nodded again, but this time he didn’t have to look away. He knew with every ounce of his being that Sylvain was telling the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

They had ended up going to the baths after that. Sylvain had suggested it and, well, they were both covered in cum and sweat and had already seen each other naked a thousand times over, so Felix couldn’t come up with a reason to say  _ no. _

It hadn’t been as awkward as Felix had thought it would be, either. They had both stripped down, Sylvain wincing at the come on his stomach that Felix refused to let him wipe off the sheets. They had washed in relative silence, but that wasn’t something out of the ordinary either. If anything, all that Felix had noticed was Sylvain’s eyes on him perhaps a little more than usual.

It was as dressed in the fresh clothing that Sylvain insisted they brought with them that the only real anomaly occurred. Felix had pulled on his pants and was about to take a comb through his hair when Sylvain had called out to stop him.

“Let me,” Sylvain had said and ushered Felix to sit on the bench in front of him. Felix hesitated for a moment, but the calm, warm atmosphere around the two of them still hadn’t broken, and there was something just so gentle about Sylvain’s gesture toward him. So Felix had sat with his back turned to Sylvain’s front, and let Sylvain take the comb from his hand.

There had been something… so calming about letting Sylvain comb his hair. Sylvain was gentle and careful, combing through Felix’s hair in pieces. He had maybe been more gentle than was really necessary, but Felix hadn’t found himself minding.

In fact, he couldn’t help but remember the last time Sylvain had combed his hair for him. It had been when they were children when Felix was about 3 or so, and Sylvain must’ve been around 6. Felix couldn’t remember his early childhood with particular clarity, but Sylvain’s childhood fascination with his hair was something that had always stuck with him.

Sylvain didn’t have long hair, no one in his family did other than his mother. Ingrid, Dimitri, and Glenn all had long hair at that time as well, so Felix wasn’t sure why it had been him Sylvain had focused on.

All of them had been young enough that afternoon naps had still been somewhat of a requirement. Felix’s hair, even at that age, had always somehow gotten tangled as he slept. In truth, that was part of the reason Felix tried to always keep it up and out of the way even now. But back then, the solution had been his mother gently brushing out the tangles after he woke up, and before he ran back out the door to play.

Maybe that was why, then, that Sylvain had focused on Felix. Felix could faintly remember one day as he sat in his mother’s lap that Sylvain had stopped to watch with wide-eyed fascination.

There had been a soft smile on his mother’s face as Felix wiggled in her lap, impatient to play. Sylvain had watched a few more times after that, he thought, before wanting to try it himself. When Sylvain had declared his intentions, Felix’s mother had laughed brightly and gently set Felix down so Sylvain could move behind him.

“Alright, but be careful,” she had said, “HIs hair isn’t like yours. It’s long enough that it can get tangled badly. If you try to yank the tangles out, it will hurt.”

Sylvain had nodded before diligently starting to comb through Felix’s hair. But being 6 and never having dealt with tangles in long hair before, it was only a matter of time before Sylvain was trying to tear through one in anger and frustration. Felix could remember how much it had hurt, how he burst into tears as Sylvain yanked at a knot.

The memory was a little hazy after that, clouded by Felix’s betrayal. He had been too young at the time to understand the look of horror Sylvain had on his face from hurting Felix, too young to really remember the comforting words his mother had soothed him with.

By the next day, it had all been forgotten, at least for the 3-year-old. Sylvain had tried again, but that time he had listened to Felix’s mother as she taught him how to run the comb through smoothly, how to gently work tangles out from the bottom up instead of yanking them away from the head. Sylvain had worked diligently, and if Felix remembered correctly, he had always brushed Felix’s hair for him during those summers, all the way up until Felix learned how to do it himself.

“Felix?” a gentle voice came from behind him now, a warm presence at his back.

“Huh?” Felix opened his eyes. He must have closed them without noticing. A warm hand-- Sylvain’s hand, much larger and moving with a gentle finesse-- brushed the hair away from the nape of Felix’s neck.

“You alright, there?” he could hear the soft smile in Sylvain’s voice. When he turned around he could see it in Sylvain’s eyes too. It made Felix’s heart flip in his chest. To think that boy he had once known, who he had always run to crying, had grown up into the man next to him. To think that Felix had grown up into the same. But he didn’t dare hope.

Felix put a hand to his hair, feeling how soft it was from Sylvain’s gentle combing. It seemed like he hadn’t forgotten. Or was it just that Sylvain had never forgotten, had been practicing on all the girls he’d had?

Felix felt a tightness form in his stomach. That feeling in the air between them, that calmness and closeness, whatever it was, was breaking now. One glance to Sylvain’s eyes made it clear that Sylvain could feel it breaking too.

“Yeah, I’m alright,” Felix turned back around and stood up. He took the comb out of Sylvain’s hand before walking over to finish getting dressed.

Sylvain stood up, “Felix-”

“What?” it came out maybe a little colder than Felix had intended, but there wasn’t much he could do about it, not with that tight knot still forming in his stomach.

“Felix, I… I just-”

“Spit it out, Sylvain,” Felix snapped as he pulled his vest on. That had definitely come out much harsher than intended, based on the look of surprise and hurt on Sylvain’s face. Felix had to turn away, not willing to face the realities coming to light so soon after what had happened. Sylvain didn’t want Felix. It was just another fling. Another excuse to get himself off.

“Can we talk?” Sylvain’s words came out fast, broken, tinged with something that struck Felix too hard to identify. When he turned to look, Sylvain was standing there, in nothing but his pants and boots, a look of desperation on his face that Felix really didn’t want to think about either.

Felix couldn’t help the cold demeanor he put on. It wasn’t a mask, it was  _ him. _ There was nothing else for Sylvain to see. “You want to talk? Really, Sylvain?”

Sylvain’s eyes widened a little as he moved towards Felix, “Wait, no, Felix, I-”

Felix scoffed and started walking out of the bathhouse. “If you really want to talk so bad,” he said, “you know where to find me.” He tied his hair back up as he left the bathhouse, brushing the strands away from the nape of his neck.

\--

The problem, in the end, was that that same ache returned the very next day.

It was the same as the day before-- an ache deep inside, his clit throbbing in his pants. But, somehow, it seemed more persistent. It felt like, Felix though with a sinking feeling in his stomach, the only thing that could truly fix it was Sylvain.

But that was out of the question, Felix decided, as he tried to go about his day. It had started somewhere around lunch, pushing insistently at him as he stood halfway between his dorm and the training grounds. And dammit, as much as he hated to waste even more time taming his crotch rather than his sword skills, it would be better to deal with it before he saw Sylvain again.

Once he was back in his room, Felix stripped down with even less thought than he had the day before. He wasted no time grabbing the oil and the dildo from his drawer once again, quickly oiling the wooden shaft up. It was fine, he reassured himself, to do this on the bed that Sylvain had just eaten him out on the day before. The sheets were washed, free of the stains and smells they had left there. They didn’t smell like Sylvain at all. Not that Felix wanted them to.

He grumbled to himself a little as he turned the dildo to glide in along his clit. The feeling wasn’t much, but the effect was almost immediate. He was finally able to relax again, to try to focus on himself and nothing else.

But of course, it never went that way for long.

He was only one finger into himself when his thoughts drifted toward Sylvain. It wasn’t the direction he was used to, the thoughts of Sylvain’s smile, his voice rough with sleep in the mornings on missions, the way he laughed, and pushed his hair back when Felix beat him during training.

No, it was the dark haze in his eyes as he looked up at Felix from between his legs, the way he traced kisses along Felix’s skin, the way he murmured praise as if there was no one else in the world, the way his hands clutched and cradled Felix with was felt like both greed and reverence.

And it was  _ dizzying. _

Felix didn’t want to think about Sylvain, to give in to the pull. But what was different than before was the fact that the thoughts, the feelings, the sensations, they had been  _ real _ when any fantasy before them wasn’t. He didn’t have to imagine Sylvain wanting him, he knew what it looked like now, knew what it  _ felt _ like, and he couldn’t help but let him fall down that hazy spiral.

Felix cried out, still so much quieter than he had been the day before, as he started thrusting back on the dildo. The thought of Sylvain leaning over him, fucking him, encouraging him, holding the dildo for him, just doing  _ anything _ that told Felix how much Sylvain wanted him-- Felix was drowning in it.

He clutched the sheets as his attention turned toward the door, with some sort of hazy need for Sylvain to barrel through again, to see Felix, to love him, to surround him and push him even farther down into the hot, building feeling. And it was still turned toward the door, eyes closed, fingers on his clit, that Felix came with a cry, part of him still wanting Sylvain to stumble across him, to see him, to cherish him as he had all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would've liked to make this chapter longer but I've strayed from my outline like 5 times and I want it OUT of my drafts before school hits in a couple of weeks.
> 
> Also, alternative title to this fic is "'Let me- touch your hair oh my fucking goddess It's so pretty I'm in love with you,' said Sylvain"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! This chapter went through about 3 different drastically different drafts between work and school. I can make no promises but hopefully, the next chapter is the last!

It took two days for Sylvain to find him. “Find”, maybe, being the operative word since… Felix hadn’t exactly been standing around in the open. Sylvain hadn’t approached him that first day after their fight. (Fight? Could you even call it that?) But… Felix had been slightly mortified after his own… actions in solitude and may have been subtly avoiding him as well.

Okay, maybe subtly wasn’t the word for that either, since Felix had gone as far as holing up in the Knight’s Hall, none other than the haunt of the Boar himself. Felix had been lucky, too, since the only thing that had prevented Dimitri from noticing and strolling up to him was some sort of spirited discussion with Dedue and Gilbert.

Felix readjusted his stance as he went at the training dummy anew. In truth, he really should have been studying reason, should have been honing something other than his well fortified sword skills, but magic had nothing that could match the satisfying thwack of the blade against solid wood. His back was to the door, but it didn’t phase him when it creaked open. Not until he heard Sylvain’s voice.

“I’ll catch you later,” Sylvain said, that characteristic, flirty smile woven through his voice. Whoever it was laughed and disappeared. It sounded like a girl. Felix tried to ignore that slightly nauseous feeling in his stomach and almost managed to banish it with a heavy thwack to the dummy.

There was a moment of silence, filled only by the deep thud of the door falling closed and the continued slaps of a wooden sword against a wooden dummy. It was just the two of them on the training grounds. The Black Eagles were on a mission, there was a small festival in town, and the dining hall was offering a special dish in celebration. No one else had come to train since Felix had arrived about an hour ago. He could pretend he was still alone, so long as Sylvain didn’t approach him.

It almost took him by surprise, Sylvain’s steps against the stone ground suddenly so close. Felix had thought he was still by the door. He lowered his sword and turned to Sylvain, feigning his usual annoyance when someone interrupted his training. Sylvain had a hand on the back of his neck, what was usually a nervous gesture for him, but the easy smile was still plastered across his face. Felix pretended not to notice when it faded into something realer.

Sylvain dropped his hand, his shoulders relaxing a bit as well, “Hey, Fe.”

Another thing he ignored: the way he felt himself soften, ever so slightly, at the childhood nickname. “What do you want, Sylvain,” he said instead, the typical Felix annoyance clear in his voice.

“Hey,” Sylvain laughed and threw his hands up almost in surrender, “I can’t just want to talk to you?”

“I’m training, can it wait?’ Felix turned back to the dummy and raised his sword again. They had been in this exact scenario, saying these exact words a thousand times before. At this point, it almost felt like a play, but it was their normal. Maybe they could just pretend like that day had never happened.

“You’re weirdly hard to find, do you know that?” Sylvain ignored Felix’s dismissal, as usual, and walked over to lean against the training dummy. Another day Felix might’ve considered whacking him with the sword.

Felix just glared at him, something that Sylvain, again, ignored. “I kind of wanted to talk about the other day.”

Okay. So maybe they couldn’t pretend.

Felix turned sharply around to hide the sudden flush on his cheeks. This could  _ not  _ be happening right now. Sylvain, wanting to talk about their hookup. About how Felix had rejected him? About how Felix had avoided him? This was the worst situation Felix could currently imagine. He’d rather be force fed sweets for the rest of his life.

“Hey, Felix. Felix!” Sylvain jogged around in front of him, to stop Felix as he walked to the sword rack. “Come on, we have to at some point, right?”

Felix scoffed, weaving around Sylvain again, “There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Felix, come on-”

“Just a friend helping a friend, right?” he stepped up on the outer perimeter and toward the sword rack, “I don’t see why we need to talk about that.”

Sylvain made a noise, almost as if he was in relief. He moved around to Felix’s front again. “I’m always here to help you Felix. Anytime you need it. That’s what I wanted to talk about.”

Felix hesitated, adjusting his cuffs and collar. He narrowed his eyes, studying Sylvain. Sylvain was getting that furrowed brow and thinly drawn mouth that he only ever had when he was serious. Felix finally scoffed and moved to turn around. A hand caught him by the bicep, pulling him back ever so gently. Even through his shirt, Felix could feel the heat of Sylvain’s palm against his skin.

He turned around, ready to be angry, but stopped when Sylvain’s eyes met his, “When I said I’ll always be here for you, Felix, I meant it. Whenever you need someone, I’ll always help you. I swear.”

Felix’s brain went blank. He blinked twice before heat started rushing to his face. Did he- Was Sylvain really talking about…? His heart was pounding. He could feel in his neck, in his wrist, in his toes. He couldn’t speak.

“Felix,” Sylvain’s hand on his bicep squeezed, ever so slightly, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m,” Felix could barely breathe, “I’m okay.”

“Really?” Sylvain laughed, his other hand coming to Felix’s shoulder as if to steady him. There was a glint in his eye. “That’s what you said last time. You sure you aren’t,” Sylvain cocked an eyebrow, " _ distracted _ again?”

Felix could barely breathe. He could barely look at Sylvain, all he could see was that heart stopping smile and that treacherous glint.

“I told you I could help, remember?” Sylvain’s words were soft, he stepped forward, almost brushing his forehead to Felix’s.  _ Close. So Close. _ Felix thought he might faint, he didn’t think he was getting enough air.

“Felix,” Sylvain crooned, the hand on his shoulder moving to the back of his head, brushing against the nape of his neck. It tilted his head back ever so slightly, just enough for Sylvain to brush their noses together and press his brow against Felix’s, almost like a promise. And goddess, it was a promise Felix  _ wanted _ .

“Will you let me help?” Sylvain asked, almost at a whisper.

That burning feeling was back, that ache, that need. It had subsided over the past couple of days, as it usually did, but it hadn’t gone away. Not when it came back and clawed at the core of his being every time he even thought about Sylvain. It burned him through.

Felix could feel his breath against Sylvain’s skin when he answered in his own near whisper, “ _ Yes _ .”

It was near instant again, the way Sylvain surged forward. He pressed Felix against the cluster of pillars in the back corner of the training grounds, his mouth finding just under Felix’s jaw and leaving a hot trail down his neck. Felix let out a gasp, threateningly close to a moan, and gripped the back of Sylvain’s uniform jacket.

Sylvain’s hands left his shoulders and started grasping at the buttons of his vest, pulling it open with ridiculous speed. Felix gasped again, this time in incredulity. “Sylvain,” he hissed, “Here!? What are you-”

“Can’t have you getting too hot,” Sylvain grinned before dragging his teeth against the newly exposed piece of Felix’s chest and working his way down the rest of Felix’s shirt. How was he so damn fast?

Felix made a high, embarrassing, noise in response. “Sylvain,” he tried to level out his voice, to get it back to that familiar bitterness, but it was hard when your best friend was steadily nipping at and trailing hot kisses down your body.

He tried again, steadily losing faith in his own dignity as his voice broke again, mid bite from Sylvain, “Syl _ vain-! _ This is the training ground, we can’t- what are you-”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Sylvain grinned up at him from his knees. Just that image was enough to make Felix’s head swim. “I know what I’m doing. Don’t worry.”

“You fucking bett-Sylvain!” Felix cried as he was suddenly pantsed fully, everything exposed to the air of the training grounds. Sylvain only laughed, lifting him up with his stupidly strong arms and wiggling his head between Felix’s thighs. Felix’s face burned brighter that it ever had before. The smug look on Sylvain’s face was enough to make Felix glare at him all over again.

Sylvain readjusted, securing Felix’s knees over his shoulders and crotch in front of his face. Felix could already feel Sylvain’s breath against him. It made his whole body shudder. “I’ll take care of you, Fe,” Sylvain purred. It was hot. It was so hot and Felix hated himself for thinking so.

That purr and the following wink must’ve brought down Felix’s defenses, because when Sylvain placed his open mouth on Felix’s cunt, Felix let himself groan out loud. There was an accompanying groan from Sylvain, who adjusted his grip on Felix’s thighs again.

He didn’t know why, he didn't know how, but Felix let himself moan and whimper as Sylvain ate him out. It wasn’t the hard, fast movements Sylvain had used the first time. No, Felix shuddered again as he realized Sylvain was taking his time, eating him out languidly, almost like he was savoring it.

Felix’s legs tightened a little with a sharp gasp as Sylvain sucked on his dick. Sylvain moaned in response again, switching back to broad, deep strokes of his tongue that made Felix’s toes curl.

There was a shift, something that made Felix’s hips rock against Sylvain’s mouth. He cried out in surprise, scrambling to bury a hand in Sylvain’s hair for balance. He could feel Sylvain’s chuckle against his cunt. It made his cheeks feel even hotter, somehow, as if he weren’t already flushed enough.

In retaliation Felix yanked Sylvain’s hair. Suddenly Sylvain’s fingers tightened around Felix’s thighs, a loud moan escaped from between his legs. Something twisted in Felix’s stomach, sharp and triumphant. He bit his lip as he yanked Sylvain’s hair again, using the leverage to rock his hips forward again. The result was incredible; Felix felt pleasure curl all the way up his body and Sylvain groaned something that sounded suspiciously like a muffled version of Felix’s name. Another hot bolt of triumph flew through him.

He gripped Sylvain’s hair, hard, using the leverage to start to grind his hips forward against Sylvain’s mouth. Sylvain moaned again and goddess, if Felix didn’t know any better it almost sounded like Sylvain was wrecked just by Felix riding his face like this. Sylvain’s nails bit into Felix’s skin, causing Felix to gasp. Those were going to leave marks. Felix  _ wanted _ them to leave marks.

Felix threw his head back with a moan, his hips working faster, bringing him closer when- _ shit. _ He stopped. The door to the training grounds had just swung open. There were voices, footsteps, someone speaking. It sounded like soldiers, they were coming to train. Felix swore under his breath, scrambling to push himself off of Sylvian and try to save even one shred of his dignity.

Fingers tightened against his thighs again, keeping him firmly in place as Sylvain went back to sucking on his dick. Felix had to slap a hand over his mouth and scramble to grip Sylvain’s hair again so he didn’t go sprawling pantsless across the floor, spouting expletives. The soldiers were clanking around in armor and chatting, the sound of dragging wood signalling dummies getting pulled into place.

Felix glared down, trying (and failing) to ignore the way Sylvain was openly mouthing at his clit. Sylvain looked up, that glint back in his eye. Fucking hell, he knew exactly what he was doing.

“ _ Sylvain, _ ” Felix hissed before slapping his hand back over his mouth, his entire body bucking at one particular curl of Sylvain’s clever tongue. Sylvain chuckled softly, stroking Felix’s thighs, which had locked around his head.

Felix wanted to curse him, to damn him, to tell him to shut up and let him get off, but all that came out was a muffled moan from under his hand as Sylvain dragged his tongue back over his clit. He couldn’t help it, his hips started rocking forward again, started to chase release again. His head fell back against the pillar, hand clamped hard over his mouth as Sylvain worked him to climax.

It was better, so much better, than the first time Sylvain had made him come. And goddess, just that thought,  _ the first time Sylvain made Felix come _ , made his cunt clench even harder as he went over the edge. Syvlain was still making noises between his legs, lapping up his come like a last meal. 

Felix had to bite back a sharp noise at that, his fingers digging hard into Sylvain’s hair again. Sylvain groaned loudly, thank god the soldiers hacking away at each other's armor covered the noise. Felix thought he quite possibly might die if they were caught.

When Syvlain finally relented, Felix fell back, sweaty and panting. The only thing keeping him up was Sylvain’s shoulders and hands, still gripped around his thighs. Sylvain gently traced one hand up and down, pressing soft, lazy kisses to the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Felix drew in a sharp breath, pressing his heel against Sylvain’s back in a half hearted kick, “Stop that.”

Sylvain pulled back to look at him, grinning devilishly, “What, Fe? I can’t admire my work?” Felix’s come shone on Sylvain’s lips and chin, somehow rushing all of Felix’s blood both upwards and downwards at the same time.

“You're such an ass,” Felix whispered, making no efforts to pull away. Sylvain laughed softly, nuzzling Felix’ thigh and tracing patterns against his skin as they waited for the soldiers to leave. Kneeling on the stone ground couldn’t have been comfortable, but he made no efforts to move either.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, after Felix complained that he was getting cold and Sylvain winced at his knees when he set Felix down, the soldiers left. Sylvain stood up and Felix stepped away, red faced, to finish buttoning his vest.

“Hey,” Sylvain said, voice soft. Felix looked up with a cocked eyebrow. There was a soft smile on Sylvain’s face.

“You hair,” Sylvain chuckled, reaching out to brush a long lock that had tumbled into Felix’s face, “It got a little messy.”

Felix blushed again, cursing and pulling the cord out of his hair to try and quickly brush through the tangles with his fingers. Even if he was going straight back to his room after this, it was a long walk back and he did  _ not _ want to look like he had been doing the activities he had just been doing.

Sylvain laughed and reached out to stop Felix’s frantic motions. “Let me,” he said, gently taking the cord from Felix’ hair.

Felix sighed and relented, crossing his arms as he did. If Sylvain insisted on doing this, he wasn’t going to say no, but that didn’t mean he had to be happy about it. Especially if this was Sylvain’s tried and true post hook up move.

Sylvain hummed, carding his fingers through Felix’s hair to smooth it down. His hands were warm and gentle as they brushed against Felix’s skin, pulling all of the hair back.

“You seem to really know what you’re doing,” Felix’s tone was sharper than he meant it to be, that ugly feeling rising in his stomach again.

Sylvain hummed an affirmative, moving Felix’s hair around in some unknowable way, “I guess so. I groom Beauty’s hair all the time, and well, horse hair is like human hair, isn’t it?”

Felix blinked in surprise. Beauty? Sylvain’s horse? He furrowed his brow, “This isn’t something you do with all those girls in your room?”

Sylvain’s hands stopped, long enough for Felix to turn around. Sylvain looked confused, his eyebrows furrowed, “What? Why would I?”

Felix’s mouth fell open, “Wh.. what? It was just a guess!”

Sylvain frowned, turning Felix’s head forward again and resuming his work, “No, I don’t style the hair of the girls I sleep with. Most of them leave right after, I don’t even invite them to stay. There’s no reason why I would do this with them.”

They fell silent as they stood together, Felix blinking at the floor and trying to process what Sylvain had just said. So that’s why Sylvain had seemed so gentle and practiced before? Because he had been doing it to Beauty all these years? Felix knew he should have been more bothered by Sylvain using his horse grooming skills on him, but somehow he just felt lighter.

“Alright, done,” Sylvain hummed and pulled his hands away. Felix furrowed his brow in confusion, his hair certainly wasn’t up. He looked back, the realization making his cheeks flush all over again.

“Sylvain!” Felix cried, his hand clutching the braid Sylvain had woven.

Sylvain held up his hands in defense, laughing, “What? It looks nice!”

Felix grumbled, tugging the cord out and quickly unweaving his hair so it could go back in its normal position. Sylvain pouted, “Aw,  _ Feliiiix _ . Undoing all of my hard work?”

Felix tsked at him, getting his hair secured, “I’m not a horse, Sylvain. I don’t need your decorative bullshit.”

Sylvain threw a hand to his heart in a dramatic gesture, “Felix! You would me!”

Felix rolled his eyes, finally stepping back down from the platform and walking towards the door, “You do enough of that to yourself for the both of us.” Sylvain laughed, throwing an arm around Felix’s shoulders as they walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment! I would be eternally grateful and it would help load up my energy bar to pump out more shenanigans.
> 
> I am on the [tweeter](https://twitter.com/theory_box)

**Author's Note:**

> I am on the [tweeter](https://twitter.com/theory_box)


End file.
